


Second Thoughts

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Self Confidence Issues, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Today's words were ' bow, good and honest'.Thanks for stopping by!!Come say hi ontumblr!





	Second Thoughts

“How are you feeling?” Lydia asked as she fixed up his bowtie.

“Honestly? Terrified.”

She paused. “Why?”

“Because it's Derek. And I'm...I'm me.” Stiles pushed a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. 

A hard smack sounded and Stiles winced. “Stop that! He deserves a good man and that's you, Stiles. You love him and treat him like no one else has. You’re almost  _ too _ good for him. So you're going to go out there and marry him!”

Stiles looked at her for a long moment before he nodded, a small smile reaching his lips. “Thanks, Lyds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's words were ' bow, good and honest'.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)!


End file.
